riddlestoryofdevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma no Riddle AK
Akuma no Riddle AK (悪魔のリドルAK) was a Japanese mobile game that ran from November 30th, 2012 to November 9th, 2015'gamer.ne.jp:' Mobage/GREE/mixi「悪魔のリドルAK」11月30日よりサービス開始！南方純氏の描き下ろしも満載 (November 30th, 2012) (Japanese; Archived). It was hosted by , , and . It introduced exclusive new characters as well as had most of the original story characters return. Story The player is a new female student in another Myojo Private School 10th Year Class Black and are the target of the assassins within the class like Haru Ichinose in the original story. The player must cooperate with a self-selected group of assassins in order to survive. Gameplay Characters :For all character card images, see Akuma no Riddle AK/Gallery :For all dialogue and card stat information, see Akuma no Riddle AK/Dialogue |-| Camellia= Isuke Inukai |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=19 |chest="Biggest" |height="About" 160cm |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=Crafty |life_attitude=Good |description= 兎角と同様暗殺者として学園に入学する。ジェルネイルがお気に入り。親の名前を取って伊介と名付けられた過去を持つ。 }} Akira Amamiya |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=D |height=158cm |blood_type=O |personality=Belligerent |life_attitude=So-so |description= After witnessing a horrible abuse committed on a social media bulletin board, she started thinking about "To what length people can be cornered on the internet?". To study this, she became an assassin. }} Chigiri Nanase |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=D |height=160cm |blood_type=O |personality=Easily moved to tears |life_attitude=Very good |description= 相手の相談にもよく乗るが、自分の悩みは一切口に出さず、一人で抱え込む事もしばしば。動物の事に詳しい。 }} Hikaru Amabe |hometown="Suicide Spots" |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=B |height=160cm |blood_type=AB |personality=Super positive |life_attitude=Super aggressive |description= An assassin who came from a nursing school. She has a quiet and neat look, also is very polite. However, upon seeing the sight of people struggling for their life she will turn into a pervert who enjoys the chaos and carnage. }} Hizumi Nakayama |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=E |height=170cm |blood_type=B |personality=実は根暗 |life_attitude=面倒は避ける |description= ギターコンテストで優勝経験があり、腕はプロ級。中学1年生のとき両親が離婚した(父親に難あり)ことをきっかけに一人暮らしをはじめ、暗殺業を営む。 }} Kayako Souma |hometown= , |gender= |birthday="It's a secret" |age=15 |chest=F |height=160cm |blood_type=O |personality=Optimistic |life_attitude=Unscrupulous |description= 周りの人間を低俗なペット以下の存在であり、自分のわがままを聞かない奴らは総じて始末するという思考を持つ。得意技は過激なスキンシップ。 }} Kyouka Kirahoshi |hometown=北の方 |gender= |birthday= |age=17 |chest=B |height=160cm |blood_type=A |personality=おっとり・純情派 |life_attitude=Good |description= 鏡を操るお嬢様。代々伝わる鏡を使って占いをしていた。その力が認められミョウジョウ学園に入学した。九条院姉妹とはライバル関係にある。 }} Shima Awazu |hometown= , |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=D |height=167cm |blood_type=A |personality=Manlier than men |life_attitude=The worst |description= She was born in the worst home environment. She was a leader of a gang who fought with other gangs and got into a turf war with biker gangs. But after getting involved with assassination, she dissolved her gang. }} Tubaki Menou |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=D |height=160cm |blood_type=B |personality=Perfectionist |life_attitude=Good |description= 極道の頭の一人娘。幼少の頃から華道等をたしなむ厳格な家庭で育つ。初めてできた友人を自殺で失い、それを助けられなかった事をとても後悔している。それ以来弱きを助ける事に固執している。 }} |-| Rose= Chitaru Namatame |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=15 |chest=F |height="Tall" |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=Princely |life_attitude=普通 |description= 出席番号9番。王子様風の女子高生。王子様の様な風貌にも関わらず意外と巨乳のFカップらしい。 }} Mahiru/Shinya Banba |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=15 |chest=B |height="150 to 160cm" |blood_type=B |personality=Berserker |life_attitude=Good |description= 顔の傷は子供の頃に真夜が付けた。昼と夜では性格が違う。聖遺物を集めるといった変わった趣味を持っており少し不気味。 }} Arisu Kujoin |hometown=高級住宅地 |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=A |height=141cm |blood_type=AB |personality= |life_attitude=Good |description= 当りが強く周囲から見ると怒っていると誤解されがち。照れ臭い為優しく言い出せず、しばしば妹を傷つけてしまうのが悩みである。 }} Chiyo Yamasaki |hometown=ランドルート(島根県) |gender= |birthday="When the world was still one continent" |age=15 |chest=A |height=143cm |blood_type=O |personality=乗せられやすい |life_attitude=普通 |description= 高校受験の為に上京。しかし迷子になり、ミョウジョウ学園に迷い込む。そこで、オカルト少女矢川と出会い、神がどうのと言われうまい具合にのせられ、邪気眼化した。本当は米農家の優しい子。 }} Hihumi Kamimai |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=B |height=146cm |blood_type=B |personality=Tomboy • Nature |life_attitude=Good |description= 由緒正しい白蛇を祀る神社に生まれる。アルビノで白蛇の使いとして大切に育てられた箱入り娘である。 }} Hikage Tachimori |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=C |height=170cm |blood_type=O |personality=Friendly |life_attitude=気が利く生徒 |description= 大人しく明るい。誰にでも優しく接するが、優しく近づき相手を殺す。殺し方は残酷で、遺体を見るのも恐ろしいほど。自分の痕跡を一切残さず相手を殺害する。 }} Io Shirai |hometown="A Laboratory" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=15 |chest=E |height=155cm |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=Naive |life_attitude=Serious |description= 研究施設で暗殺を目的とする生体兵器として生み出された。そのため、幼少期の思い出は研究施設の日常だけである。 }} Kurusu Kujoin |hometown=高級住宅地 |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=A |height=140cm |blood_type=AB |personality=我儘・自信家 |life_attitude=Good |description= 弱虫と見せかけているが、本性はわがままで自信家。姉を利用し自分は手を下さない主義である。ぬいぐるみをバカにされると、怒り出す。 }} Reia Kurosu |hometown="Overseas" |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=C |height=148cm |blood_type=O |personality=悪戯好き • きまぐれ |life_attitude=悪さをよくする |description= ヴァンパイアの一族。自分がヴァンパイアであることに疑問を持って引きこもりになったが、本来の悪戯好きの性格もあって、開き直る。 }} Ren Akiyama |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=C |height=160cm |blood_type=AB |personality= • Delusional |life_attitude=Good |description= 明るく元気。心の中で突っ込みを入れては自己解決している。 妄想・空想・自己解釈を頻繁に行っており、他人の意見は一切受け入れない気質。 }} |-| Lily= Nio Hashiru |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=15 |chest="About" D |height="About" 150cm |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=Passive |life_attitude=Good |description= ミョウジョウ学園の生徒で、別の組から黒組へと来た。常に冬服を着込んでおり、肌は晒さない。 }} Tokaku Azuma |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=15 |chest=B |height="About" 160cm |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=無関心・無感動 |life_attitude=Good |description= 私立17学園の生徒。学校間留学生としてミョウジョウ学園に入る。任務に忠実で、確実にこなす事を美徳としている。 }} Botan Momochi |hometown= |gender= |birthday="Secret" |age=15 |chest=D |height=155cm |blood_type=O |personality=Unpleasant |life_attitude=落ち着きなし |description= すぐにドジを踏んでしまう。またトラブルメーカー。一般教養がなく世間知らず。そのせいか、忍者としての素質はゼロに等しいが、本人は上を目指す気満々である。 }} Hajime Ninomae |hometown=地下東京 |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=C |height=156cm |blood_type=B |personality=かなり面倒臭がり |life_attitude=Bad |description= 普段はガスマスクで見えないが、素顔は美人で猫目。名前は偽名で、履歴書を書く際面倒だったために、今の名前になった。 }} Kaoruko Zerosaki |hometown=海外・戦闘地域 |gender= |birthday="Secret" |age=15 |chest=D |height=155cm |blood_type=O |personality=Calm |life_attitude=Very Good |description= 元軍人。口数が少なく、感情表現に乏しい。愛犬と孤児施設の為に暗殺を請け負っている。暗闇での戦闘になった時にすぐに銃を撃てるように眼帯をつけて目を慣らしている。 }} Kyouko Okita |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=C |height=160cm |blood_type=A |personality=Strict |life_attitude=Good |description= 高名な武士の子孫。非常に道徳的で「武士」然としているが、どこか抜けたところもあり、何もないのに躓いたりといった一面も…。 }} Mumu Kanadome |hometown=夢の国 |gender= |birthday= |age=9 |chest=B |height=135cm |blood_type=AB |personality=Quiet and Young |life_attitude=Very Good |description= 物静かで人見知りの傾向がある。暴力は嫌いで出来ない気質。力も非力。しかし覚醒すると10kg以上あるチェーンソーを振り回す。 }} Raburi Suzukaze |hometown=夢と光の国 |gender= |birthday=お星様が生まれた日 |age=15 |chest=A |height=150cm |blood_type=♥ |personality=ふんわり電波 |life_attitude=普通 |description= 自分は魔法少女だと信じ込んでいるが、実は凡人。夢見がちな女の子。名門高校の暗殺者で、学校に推薦されミョウジョウ学園に送り込まれるが、本人は乗り気ではない。 }} Sumire Yagawa |hometown= |gender= |birthday= |age=15 |chest=A |height=150cm |blood_type=A |personality=実は怖がり |life_attitude=普通 |description= 普段は明るくふるまっているが、怖がりの裏返しで明るくしている。常に何かに脅えており、常に占いグッズを握りしめている。 }} |-| Violet= Ataru Mizorogi |hometown= |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=25 |chest=N/A |height=180cm |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=明るい |life_attitude=Good |description= 10年黒組の担任。初めての担任は暗殺学級の担任だが、何も知らない普通の善人。 }} Haru Ichinose |hometown="Unknown" |gender= |birthday="Unknown" |age=15 |chest=C |height=160cm |blood_type="Unknown" |personality=Bright and Cheerful |life_attitude=Good |description= 暗殺者に狙われていると知りながら、運命と戦う為に転校してきた。全ての人間に死を願われているが、生き抜こうと決意している。 }} References Navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Akuma no Riddle AK